


Starry Night

by FireFandoming



Series: Wincest AU Oneshots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing Sam Winchester, Drug Addiction, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Prostitution, Punk Dean Winchester, Smoking, Underage Smoking, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Unrelated Winchesters (Supernatural), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFandoming/pseuds/FireFandoming
Summary: Dean saves Sam from an unsavory client and they really hit it off. Sam is underage and Dean is older,(their age gap is bigger then the canon age gap). They are just two whores looking out for each other.This is a ficlet I wrote on Tumblr and reposted here. This is a direct repost and has no beta.





	Starry Night

“Get back here and give us what we fucking paid for!”

“No! Get away from me!“

Dean turns his head to look at the commotion near the end of the block. There’s a kid that looks far too young to be out here, next to a car. The kid is in a pink mini dress and matching pink faux fur coat. Hands are trying to pull them back into the car. Dean drops his cigarette on the ground and rushes over to help.

“Get your hands off him!” Dean shouts platform leather steel-toed boot meets the hand. He hears something snap and crunch.

The man recoils his hand back into the car. “Fucking faggots!” The driver shouts.

Dean flips the car off as it speeds away. He turns his attention to the kid hugging his arms around himself. “You Okay? ” He asks concerned.

The kid nods looking shaken up. “They both tried… at once…and I got scared that’s all… I’m okay, ” He insists looking up at Dean finally huge wide eyes nervous. “Thanks for helping me”.

“No problem. You wanna go get a cup of coffee and calm down? My treat.” He insists.

“I can’t leave I’m 200 short for the night already. Lucifer is gonna be pissed, ” The kid insists.

“Your pimp calls himself Lucifer, ” Dean says fighting back laughter. What a fucking edgelord. The kid glares at him. “Look if you’re short for the night I’ll cover for you. You need a break, ” He tells the kid hoping he’ll agree.

The kid looks suspiciously at him for a moment. Probably trying to case out if he can be trusted.

“Okay fine sure. I’m getting food too not just coffee, ” The kid demands with a smile.

Dean sighs, “Fine but you’re getting the cheapest thing on the menu, ”.

The kid grins like it’s Christmas morning.

\--------

Sam looks up at the man next to him as they walk to the nearest diner a few blocks away. He’s so intimidating and hot. Black eyeliner and heavy shadow or are those eye bags? Wearing a long leather jacket, torn tee-shirt, black denim shorts so short and tight they leave very little to his imagination. The platform boots make this guy tower over Sam (even with his pink heels on). The guy’s blue fishnet stockings match the blue stripe in his hair. The man lights a cigarette and offers Sam one. He takes it and lets the man light it.

“What’s your name?” The guy asks softly around his smoke.

“Honey, ” Sam answers, giving the man his street name.

“Real name smartass, ” The man replies rolling his eyes.

“It’s Sam, ” He answers honestly this time. This guy broke a john’s hand to protect him…he can be trusted.

“Well, Sammy I’m Dean, ” The man says stopping to bow and offer his hand for Sam to shake.

Sam blushes, this Dean person is such a gentleman. When they continue walking Sam can’t help but wrap himself around Dean’s arm as they walk. Taking puffs of his cigarette as they walk. He wants to pretend that everything is normal. That they are a real couple and not two whores out on a night turning tricks.

Dean looks down at him but says nothing as he takes another drag off his cigarette.

\--------

Cigarettes are put out as they enter the diner. Dean finds a booth near the back and sits. Sammy sits down across from him. When the waitress comes over Dean orders, “Two black coffees and a grilled cheese, ” He tells the woman pulling crumbled money out. of his shorts.

When the waitress walks away. “Figured I’d get you something off the kid’s menu, ” He says with a smirk.

The kid glares at him, “I’m not a kid I’m 19!”

Dean chuckles into his hand, “Yeah sure and I’m the Queen of England, ” He says sarcastically.

Sam frowns, “I’m 14…I'm, not a kid, ” he says barely a whisper. “How old are you?” The kid asks.

“27,” Dean answers as their coffees are being brought over. “14, out on your own, working the corner. What happened?” He pries sipping his coffee.

“My mom died and my group home sucked ass, ” Sam states bluntly sipping his coffee. He sticks his tongue out, “This tastes like shit, ”.

Dean tosses him a few packets of sugar. “ So what you just fucked off with Mr.Satan?” He asks.

“He found me and took me in, ” Sam says ripping into the sugar and dumping them in his coffee.

“He treats you okay?” Dean asks concerned.

Sam frowns looking down at the table. “I’m fine, ” he says. It’s a clear lie, Dean knows it. He just had to be the good guy. Save the runaway with an abusive pimp. Because he doesn’t have enough bullshit in his life.

“Why don’t you move in with me?” He offers. Regretting the words as they leave his mouth.

Sam shakes his head. That’s when the grilled cheese comes. “Can’t, Luci isn’t just my pimp he’s my dealer, ” the kid admits sheepishly. Then picks up a slice of grilled cheese.

Dean shrugs, not surprising the scumbag has his kiddy whores on drugs. He reaches across the table to touch his hand. “Maybe I have someone for that?” In a reassuring manner.

Sam blushes when his hand is touched, still eating with his other hand. Is Dean coming onto him? Dean is so much younger and hotter than Lucifer…

He bites his lip before finally answering. “What can you get?” Sam questions.

“Well, what shit are you on?” Dean asks him.

“Heroin” he whispers as an answer.

Dean looks a bit thoughtful, “I can get that, ” He says boldly. He can’t but he can find someone, that won’t be too hard around here.

\--------

Sam feels his heart racing this guy is truly an angel. Dean is the sexiest most badass person alive. “Okay, ” He says without thinking this through.

Food and coffee finished. They head out again. Sam clinging to his arm again. “Do you have a crush on me or something?” He asks with a hint of sarcasm and a hint of hopefulness.

“Yeah you’re fucking hot, ” The kid admits quickly.

Dean stops and pulls Sam off him. The kid looks up at him confused. This is so wrong so much of this is wrong…but he can’t get himself to care.

He cups Sam’s cheek leaning down and kissing him. Of course, the kid returns the kiss. Dean gracefully moves things too against the wall of the nearest building.

Sloppy wet kisses, Sammy is so much less experienced. He does his best though and Dean appreciates it. He slips his hand between the boy’s legs, of course, he’s not wearing any underwear. No point while he’s working.

He runs his hand over the still-developing cock. Sammy moans into his mouth. Dean steps back grinning. The kid pouts at him. “Hey baby, now we need to get back to work, don’t we? We both need lube left for that,”

The boy gives a thoughtful nod before clinging to Dean’s arm again.

They do go back to working the corner and Dean makes sure no one fucks with his baby boy at all that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are the best


End file.
